A Night To Remember
by IvyWinter
Summary: Skylar is awakened one night to loud noises coming from her backyard. As she goes to investigate she is shocked to find that the Hulk is in her backyard. Helping him out, she starts a trend of events leading up to her helping the Avengers.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry I've been so long guys. I've just been busy, especially with school ending soon and finals coming up. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this! So this is a One-Shot but maybe later I will make it into a story.**

Skylar's eyes shot open as she heard loud stomping coming from her backyard. She pushed the covers off of her and looked at her alarm clock on her bedside, frowning. What could possibly be out there at midnight? Skylar slipped out of bed and grabbed her taser from underneath her pillow.

She carefully walked down her hallway, the noises getting louder. Skylar peeked out the window shade before dropping her taser and having to cover her mouth to keep from screaming. She slid down the wall, trying to slow her heart beat. The Hulk was in her backyard… the Hulk.

As if sensing someone was there, the noises stopped and Skylars breath caught in her throat. She was tempted to look again but decided that would be stupid. The silence continued for a good five minutes before curiosity got the best of Skylar and she peeked out the window again to see the Hulk shrinking to a normal sized person.

Skylar quickly got up and grabbed a blanket and some of her brother's old clothes before going outside. She laid the blanket on the man, since it was a bit chilly… didn't want him to get a cold. Laying the pile of clothes next to him, she went back inside and grabbed a jacket for herself and a book, not knowing how long it would be before the man woke up.

Walking back outside, she sat down against the house and opened the book, trying to read. Trying being the key word. Her mind kept going back to the Hulk and the mysterious man laying in her backyard. She kept trying to read before she realized that she was reading the same paragraph over and over again. Skylar rolled her eyes but froze when she heard a soft groan coming from the man.

She continued looking at the book until she heard a soft coughing coming from the man. Looking up she could see the man standing in front of her.

"This yours?" He asked, holding out the blanket.

"Yes, thank you." Skylar answered, standing up and taking the blanket from him. "Skylar Jones." She introduced herself, holding her hand out for a handshake.

The man looked at it for a second before taking it. Skylar noted that he seemed very shy. "Bruce Banner" He replied, "Thanks for your help."

"It's no problem." She gave him a small smile. "Do you need a ride somewhere?"

"No, its no problem. I'll just get a taxi." Bruce answered. Five minutes later, Skylar was watching the taxi drive away after having to convince Bruce to take her money for the taxi. How else was he going to pay for it? She laid the blanket on the back of the couch before grabbing her taser and going back to her bedroom.

When Bruce got back to the tower, he paid with the money Skylar gave him before stepping into the elevator.

"So glad to see you back Mister Banner." Jarvis's voice came from above and Bruce smiled.

"Thanks Jarvis, is there anyway I can get to my room without seeing Tony?" Bruce asked, hopefully.

"I'm sorry Mister Banner but I don't think that's possible." Jarvis answered and Bruce sighed just as the elevator doors opened.

"Hey Jolly Green Giant! Where have you been?" He can hear Tony yelling from the kitchen area, the sound of bottles clinking.

"I've been… busy." Bruce answers, feeling the fatigue catch up to him.

"Really? With what?" Tony asks, before stepping into view, a confused look on his face. "Those aren't the clothes you left with." Bruce sighs, somehow knowing this would happen.

"Look Tony, I'm really tired. I'm going to go to bed." Bruce avoids the topic before walking down the hallway to his room. Surprisingly Tony doesn't stop him and is actually silent for once. Bruce reaches his room and shuts the door softly behind him. He's out as soon as his head hits the pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning Skylar was up early, getting ready to go to her job at the Daily Bugle. It was an annoying job getting yelled at by J Jonah Jameson but she got paid and that's all that mattered. The one thing she really didn't like was how critical JJ was of all of the heroes who fought to keep New York (and sometimes the world) safe. While she was putting her blonde hair up her phone started ringing, playing the song "TNT" by ACDC.

"Hey Dad, what's up?" She asks, holding the phone between her shoulder and head.

"Hey sweetie, just wanted to make sure everything's okay." Her dad (Patrick) responded, sounding tired. Skylar smiled at the gesture, it had been a while since she had heard from her dad.

"Yeah, of course, why wouldn't it be?" She asks, finishing her hair and looking in the mirror to make sure everything looked good, hazel eyes looking back at her. After making sure she was looking to her satisfaction she walked out of her room and down the hall towards the kitchen.

"I heard on the news that the Hulk was in the area where you live." He explains, and in the background Skylar can hear her mom yelling something about them being out of coffee.

"Really?" Skylar asks, pretending she didn't already know about that. She wasn't sure why but felt the need to defend Bruce. Maybe it's because she felt bad for the guy… after all he did help save New York City and the public still wouldn't leave him alone. Not to mention changing into a giant green being probably wasn't very fun.

"Sky? Are you still there?" Patrick's voice coming through the phone brought Skylar back to reality.

"Sorry Dad… I zoned out for a minute." She apologizes, grabbing a yogurt from the fridge.

"Looks like some things never change…" Patrick laughs, and Skylar grins, glad to hear him laughing again.

"Yeah. Hey, I hate to cut the conversation short but I really have to get to work, I'm going to be late if I don't hurry." Skylar says, hurriedly eating the yogurt she got, before grabbing a Mountain Dew from the fridge.

"That's alright sweetie. Are you still coming to see us on Saturday?"

"Yeah of course, wouldn't miss it for the world." She answers him, as she walks out of her house and locks the door. "Love you, Dad" She tells him, waiting for his reply before hanging up the phone. Looking at the horizon Skylar headed towards the Daily Bugle, speeding up when she looked at her watch.

"Today's going to be a fun day…" I mutter under my breath, knowing that the probability of getting yelled at today was high.

After the work day had ended Skylar sighed, trying to fight back the migraine she knew was coming. Packing up all of her stuff she headed for the elevator saying goodbye to a few of her friends. It was a rough day for Skylar, being late for work and then getting yelled at for a good thirty minutes by Mr. Jameson for being late!

As she got in the elevator she pressed the ground button and then leaned back against the wall as the elevator went down. She couldn't wait to get home, make a cup of tea, then finish reading her book that she had been reading for a week now. She knew she had to finish the article she had been working on but right now she just wanted to relax.

As the elevator opened, Skylar walked out then left the building, waving goodbye to the receptionist. Looking up at the sky to see the sun still high in the sky, she decided to walk home. As Skylar walked she thought back to the book she was reading and wasn't paying attention when someone grabbed her arm, pulling her into the nearest alley.

"Make one move and you're dead." A deep voice from behind her says, a knife being pressed against her throat. Skylar stopped fighting and froze, mind automatically looking at the worst case scenarios. '_I'm going to die…_'

"Give me all of your money… Now!" He whisper-yelled when Skylar didn't listen. With a shaking hand she reached into her pocket to pull out her wallet when there was a yell coming from the street.

"Hey!" Skylar looked to see that Bruce was making his way over to where Skylar was with the criminal. If she hadn't been in a life or death situation, she would have laughed at the coincidence.

"Stop moving or I will slit her throat." The man yelled, pressing the knife into her throat harder, causing a small amount of blood to escape. Bruce stopped where he was, eyeing the man with distaste.

"I suggest you put the knife down." He replied calmly, taking another step forward, causing the man to apply more pressure to her throat and Skylar whimpered in pain. She could clearly see that Bruce was getting a little upset and that scared her more than the criminal at the moment.

There was a loud bang and the man let out a yell of pain, falling to the ground and taking Skylar with him. As soon as she could escape she shot away from the criminal, trying to get some distance between him and her. Bruce ran towards her, making sure she was okay.

Skylar on the other hand, was going into shock. Not sure what happened, she looked at the man who had tried to mug her to see he was lying on the ground, whimpering in pain and clutching his leg.

"Is everyone okay?" Another voice asked, a man who looked about thirty years old with brown hair and eyes walked into the alley.

"I think so; Skylar are you okay?" Bruce asks, but notices that she's starting to shake, staring at the criminal lying on the ground. Bruce frowns and lifts her chin, taking a look at the cut on her throat.

"I'm going to take her to Stark tower, get a better look at that cut." Bruce tells the new man and he nods.

"I'll stay here and make sure the police pick him up." The new man replies, glaring at the criminal. With that Bruce helps Skylar up and begins to lead her to Stark tower.

**I am going to make this into a story. Hopefully updates won't be too far apart. Hope you guys enjoy and please review to tell me what you think.**


End file.
